Bets and Memories
by VioletStarlight11
Summary: What happens Percy crashes Annabeth's sparring class because of a playful bet? And why does Percy make that bet? Post-Blood of Olympus.


**Hello!**

 **This is my first Percy Jackson story, so I am super excited because I am finally writing about one of my favorite books series ever!**

 **Here is the obligatory disclaimer: The setting and characters belong to Rick Riordan, but this plot is all mine!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dust and dirt went up in the air like smoke as the campers sparred in the arena, swords clanging against each other under the sun.

Annabeth Chase, who stood at the edge of the arena, was teaching the sword-fighting class, and the campers fighting were her students.

The two campers currently fighting now were Margo, a relatively new camper, and Bryan, a boy who had been at the camp for a few months now.

The difference in experience showed when he darted forwards and feigned left before spinning to the right and around her until he was behind her, shoving her forward onto the ground.

Margo turned around only to see Bryan pointing the sword at her neck.

Annabeth held up hand to signal that the match was finished.

Then she turned around to the other campers who sat in the stands. "Can anyone tell me what Margo's mistake was?"

The campers turned to their classmates, confusion on their faces.

"Her left side was too open," A voice rang out from behind Annabeth.

Annabeth turned around to see Percy walk to the center of the arena, his armor shining in the sun.

"She relied too much on her right side, leaving her left side unguarded. So when Bryan feigned left, she tried to block it, but she was too slow, letting Bryan spin and knock her down," Percy continued.

He walked up and clapped Bryan against the back and helped Margo up from the ground.

Annabeth smirked and teased, "So the children of Poseidon actually _can_ learn."

Percy smirked back. "So the children of Athena actually _can_ teach."

A few of the students hid their laughter behind their hands.

Annabeth rested a hand on the hilt of her dagger in its sheath. "Are you trying to test me today?"

Percy grinned and uncapped his pen. "Care to dance?"

Annabeth turned to the class as she unsheathed her dagger. "A demonstration is long overdue. Do you best to observe as I will ask what his mistakes were."

And then without warning, she spun and lunged towards Percy, her dagger slicing the air down on him.

At the last second, he was quick enough to raise Riptide up and block it.

They pushed both their blades, trying to imbalance the other.

"You fight dirty, Wise Girl," Percy grunted, before pushing her back and aiming for her side.

She dodged it by jumping back, and Riptide sliced the air only inches in front of her.

She swung her dagger. "It's not my fault that you were distracted, Seaweed Brain."

The two darted across the dirt as they danced, their blades flashes of silver as they swiped and blocked.

After 6 years of sparring together, they knew each other's moves like heartbeats. They knew just from looking at each other's faces that even a single muscle twitch in their expressions betrayed his or her next move.

Annabeth parried and slashed. "Is there a reason you felt so inclined for a workout today?"

Percy tilted his head to the stands. "I've got a bet going."

Annabeth turned to see Grover in the stands, watching the fight. He gave a goofy smile as he waved at Annabeth.

Percy took that moment of Annabeth's distraction and swiped at her, landing a blow on her armor-covered shoulder.

Annabeth's stormy grey eyes gleamed dangerously.

She dropped her dagger.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth smiled lazily as she walked towards him, grabbing his collar and kissing him. He dropped Riptide and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The class whooped and hollered as Annabeth and Percy kissed.

Annabeth ran her lips up Percy's jaw and then whispered into his ear, "You're about to lose a bet."

Before he could react, she pushed him away and swung her leg under his ankle, effecting tripping him, landing him on his back flat on the ground.

She straddled him and grabbed Riptide, laying the blade on his throat. "I win."

Percy looked at her with astonished eyes before smiling sheepishly and raising his hands up in surrender.

Annabeth smiled as she threw Riptide to the side and bent down to kiss him again, ignoring the cheers from the students of her class.

After the fight, she saw Percy reluctantly reach into his pocket for the money he was going to give to Grover for losing the bet.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy sat on the shore next to the lake on a picnic blanket. Annabeth was sitting with her legs crossed and Percy's head rested in her lap. Annabeth was reading a book with one hand and running a hand through Percy's hair with the other.

The setting sun made the pages of her book orange and the breeze made the pages flip as she tried to concentrate, so she put the book down and continued to stroke Percy's head.

She broke the silence and teased, "So what compelled you to underestimate me and make that bet?"

Percy gave her a lazy grin. "Wouldn't you want to know?"

Annabeth pinched his arm.

Percy jerked away. "Ow!"

Annabeth smirked down at him. "Should I remind you who lost today?"

Percy gave her a sheepish smile and shook his head.

He sat up and sat next to her, resting his head on her shoulder. "I might have spent a little too much on blue food."

Annabeth turned her head to look at him. "And you needed more money to buy more blue food?"

He shook his head. "No. I needed the money for our date on Friday."

Annabeth's eyes sparked as she remembered. "That's right. But we can just wait until you make more of it from teaching the swim classes to the younger campers."

Percy shook his head. "I don't want to make you wait. And I want it to be special, since it's our first date since...you know."

Annabeth looked to the lake as she remembered the quest. The monsters and suffering they had endured. The friends they fought with. The friends they lost.

The dark place that they had gone to.

Percy raised his head and looked at her. "Where did you go?"

Annabeth shook her head, shoving the memories away and buried her face into his neck. "Somewhere I never want to go again."

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "We are together. And you are never getting away from me again."

She raised her head up and kissed him on that shore by the setting sun.

* * *

 **Did you like it?**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **If you interested in more oneshots, I am uploading oneshots daily until January 4, 2019 for multiple fandoms: Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, A Court of Thorns and Roses, and Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. If you are interested in my upload schedule, check out my profile!**


End file.
